Creating a Masterpiece
by McManusDNinja
Summary: After a long and boring council meeting, Arthur decides to spend some quality time with his queen. Their playful banter soon takes them to the bedchamber where they with create art like only they can... With love. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like this kind of thing, then read something else.


**Hey everyone, McManusDNinja here. If you're a follower of any of my other stories, you already have heard the bad news. So I've left you this present. Call it a belated Krampusnacht present... or was it Christmas that you gave presents on... I dunno. Anyways enjoy this awesome lemon I wrote a long time ago. As for those of you who _haven't _read my work before... then I assume you have taste and shame on you for even reading this story. I am very disappointed in you tasteful person. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I do not own Aquaman. I wish I did, but DC still owns him.<span>**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and exciting time in Atlantis. Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, and his wife Mera were hard at work in preventing pollution, going into talks with the surface people to create awareness of their effect upon the earth. War had been down, and the people were happy. Mera herself had a lot on her mind particularly plans for building a family with her loving husband.<p>

Arthur was walking through the halls of the palace in search of his wife. He had finally finished a long meeting with his council and needed to relax. He found her roaming the halls, lost in thought. He snuck up behind her and plucked her up from off of the ground and spun his beloved around.

"Oh, you would not believe how happy I am to see you. That was one of the most boring experiences of my entire life."

She laughed as he spun her around, happily surprised. She had missed him during his council meeting, though she knew she couldn't simply steal him away from his duties as king.

"I can believe that. You were gone for _hours_! And none of those councilmen are particularly entertaining, are they?"

Smiling, she gave him a small kiss in greeting. He nuzzled into her neck, giving it a kiss. He stopped spinning and continued to carry her away.

"Not as entertaining as you are, love. So what shall we do with our free time until something else comes up?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a naughty smile, giving him the impression of _exactly_ what they should do with their time.

"...We should go watch paint dry."

She was quick to turn to sarcasm, mostly because it was amusing. Arthur smirked at her sarcasm. He knew what she wanted. He could see the lust filling her eyes.

"I think we could do that."

Luckily they were right outside of their bedchambers. She opened the door and they slipped inside. Once the door was closed, Arthur pressed Mera against the wall. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his hands caressing her rear as he held her in place. She moaned into his kiss, arching her back slightly to let him have a better grip on her ample backside. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his spine, feeling his strong back hold her up. The feeling of his body pressing her against the wall was more than welcome; she had been fantasizing about this since he had left for the council meeting. Mera trailed kisses to Arthur's ear, where she tugged on his earlobe playfully with her teeth.

"I love watching paint dry with you."

She meant that both in reference to her earlier sarcasm, and quite literally. She would gladly watch a wall with her love for an hour if he said he wanted to. He'd find a way to make it fun. Arthur breathed huskily as she whispered in his ear. He loved her so much when she was like this.

"Anytime my love. Just say when..."

He placed a kissed on her neck.

"Where..."

He gave her neck a light bite.

"And what color paint."

He assaulted the nape of her neck with a barrage of kissing and nipping. His hands continued to work on her assets and he prayed to the Gods that she would get the hint. She moaned in his ear, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Now... anywhere we can manage..."

She ground her hips against him and reached for his belt.

"...And I'm thinking blue... it's okay if it's a rough coat, we can go over it plenty of layers..."

It was becoming a running joke at this point. She found it to be a playful side of their lovemaking. He moaned into her neck as she ground into him with her hips.

"As you wish... But it seems you're not dressed properly for painting."

Arthur brought her over too their dresser and placed her atop the wooden furniture piece as he slid his hands up from her hips to the edge of her collar. He _slowly_ began to slide her outfit off of her shoulders, following it down trailing his lips along with the garment. Her heart beat faster as she felt his warm lips upon her skin, the slow removal of her clothing. Biting her lip, she reached for his belt once more, and gently started removing it. This was an experience to be savored, so she dragged it out for as long as she could.

"You're not dressed properly either... Let's fix that, yes?"

He removed his lips from her skin.

"As you wish, my Queen."

Arthur removed his shirt and gloves. He left the belt to her. She was determined to do it herself and he wasn't going to complain. He resumed removing her outfit as well as teasing her again. After several seconds, which felt like an hour, the top of her outfit had been removed. He took in the sight of his beloved.

"Now we're getting somewhere. You're almost ready to paint."

He brought his lips onto one of the beautiful mountains before him as one hand moved to remove the rest of hers garment while the other attended to the other matters. Mera had always been extremely sensitive to his lips, and this was no different. She gasped and moaned from the sensation. Suddenly, getting undressed needed to happen faster. Ripping the belt from his waist, she tossed it to the side. Her fingers slid past the hem of his pants. She was eager for him already.

"My King, I want to paint so badly!"

Arthur slid the rest of her outfit off of her revealing her in all of her beauty. Her skin was smooth and pale like a beautiful pearl. Mera was truly a vision. He kissed her long, lovingly, and roughly. After a minute he gazed into her eyes, lust pooling deep within her cerulean orbs. She was almost ready. He smiled deviously.

"Yes. You _are_ ready to paint. But today we're not just painting. We're creating a masterpiece."

He began to trail his lips down her body, stopping for a short time at her chest. He moved down to the place he knew would bring her over the edge and ready to paint a masterpiece. She moaned loudly, loud enough for people in the hallway to hear her. She didn't care.

"Oh Arthur!"

Her back arched and her mind raced. She wanted him so badly, and the pleasure he was giving her was mind-numbingly wonderful. It only took a few minutes for her to completely loose herself to it, and she fell over the edge blissfully.

"...Oh, what an artist..."

He looked into her eyes once again. Lust that was merely pooling in them before had become a tempest. He smiled and prepared to ride out the storm in more ways than one.

"Now you're ready to paint."

"Thank the gods!"

Mera sighed happily and dragged his pants off of him. Impatience was her weakness in that respect. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. He kissed her, muffling her moans as he gave her what she had desired and began to move. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over the pair as they made pure and beautiful love. He ended the kiss and let her moans have free reign and echo throughout their bedroom. As they came to a crescendo, she called out his name loud enough that she was sure the surface people could hear her. She didn't care, he was just that good to her, and she would testify his talent with her as loud as she pleased.

"Oh Arthur! Yes! Right there!"

After her body spasms subsided and her love became still with her, she panted beneath him.

"Now _this_ is how art is beautiful..."

"We're not done with the art yet my love. We've still got the rest of the art gallery to go through."

He smiled as he picked up her from under him and headed to the bed. Arthur lay on the bed with her atop him.

"_I've_ created art. Now it's your turn."

Mera grinned deviously at him, straddling him.

"It would be my pleasure."

As she spoke, her soft hands trailed down his skin to a more sensitive area, looking to get the rise out of him that he gave to her. A rise out of him she got indeed. Arthur loved when she took charge. It reminded him of how strong she was.

"Save some pleasure for me."

Leaning forward to kiss him everywhere, she rested her soft curves against his chest as her hands worked elsewhere.

"Oh, I intend to. And plenty of it."

Arthur let out a deep throaty moan at Mera's handy work.

"Ohh. I think you've got a firm grasp of your paintbrush. Now I think it's time you begin to create your art."

"I suppose it is, now that I've got my inspiration."

She smiled and shifted so their bodies joined intimately, gently maneuvering herself on top of him. He let out a gasp of air as they were joined.

"Oh Gods, Mera. I love you so much! We need to make art more often."

"I love you too, Arthur."

She smiled softly at him as she began to move.

"And I'm always available for making art with you, my love."

He placed his hands on her hips and guided her as she began to quicken her pace; her moans were music to his ears. He never wanted to leave this bed, not if she was still in it with him. His hand moved north to her glorious mounds and he began to knead, pinch, and massage them gently in his hands, increasing his lover's pleasure immensely.

"Masterpiece or not, I'm going to keep making art with you all night. You and I won't be leaving until we've created enough art to fill a gallery."

"Until we're too tired to even finger-paint."

She smiled at her half-pun as he touched her in ways that would always please her. Her pace slowed, as she took the time to work on her angles, letting him find different parts of her to touch, to find pleasure in. Arthur enjoyed the change of pace immensely. He let her take control of the situation. They both learned well that only in the bedroom will a king obey orders. And he would obey her as long as she wanted him too.

"I think you might be a better artist than I am."

"Only in objective art, I think you're much better at subjective."

Mera rained kisses upon his neck, her hands tracing his body with tender love. When she was in control, she felt like a goddess. Arthur loved the feeling of her lips upon his neck and her fingertips added a pleasurable sensation when she traced them over his body. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. If he hadn't known her for as long as he did, he would have sworn that Aphrodite herself had descended from the heavens to shower him with love.

"That sounds like a challenge to me my Queen. I'm inclined to accept once you're done with the canvas."

"Feel free to outdo me."

She murmured against his pulse as she changed her pace again. She herself was closing in on her own finish, so she did everything she could to make sure that he would feel as much pleasure as possible. He let out a roar of pleasure as her felt her reach her peak, causing him to release what he had been holding back. He smiled at her. He loved her like he she deserved to be loved. Like a queen.

"With pleasure."

He flipped them over so that he was looking down upon her. He lifted her up and laid her on her stomach. He began to massage her passionately with his strong hands. He enjoyed the sound of her moans as he attended to her marvelous northern assets. Her breath hitched and she gasped as he began to paint once more; his brush making long, slow and careful movements. If this was to be a true masterpiece, he needed to paint everything just right. He was truly a master at his craft, the way he pleased and loved her and made art in of itself. But what he was doing to her was beyond beauty. It was pure love, expressed in careful gentle actions that drove her wild.

"Oh Arthur... it's perfect."

He loved the feeling of her. Her soft skin, her silky voice, and her body drove him crazy with desire. His love, his queen, she was his everything and he was determined to show her how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. Arthur increased the speed of his strokes, working towards the finale of his masterpiece.

"No, you are... I love you my Queen."

Mera gasped and moaned under him, on the threshold of another release.

"As I love you, my King."

"Mera..."

He could feel his painting session coming to an end and his masterpiece being almost done. He sped up his strokes even more and prepared for the fruits of his labors. He kissed her deeply as his strokes became erratic and fast. She cried out as they kissed, her canvas becoming tighter and beginning to spasm, as the last of her energy was spent upon her release.

They lay in the bed, exhausted. They held each other and whispered sweet nothings to themselves. They were truly in love and they had closed out themselves from the world. Their 'art' was the only thing that was on their minds as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Little did they know that in just nine months would their masterpiece come into the world and change their lives, they decided to name him Arthur Curry Jr. Their art was truly beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed. I remember having a lot of fun writing it and wracking my brain on how to make so many God damned painting puns. But in the end I'm happy with my work and that's all that matters in life... That and getting kissed by the woman of my dreams. LZZY HALE WHY WON'T YOU RETURN MY FB MESSAGES OR TWEETS!? WHY?! *sobs*<strong>

**Anywho... I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. If you did, go on and click that "Favorite" button below and leave a review while you're at it. Also be sure to check out my other work and follow me to see what wonders I have in store for you in the future!**

**Stay shiny everyone! McManusDNinja out!**


End file.
